Fate of the Jedi
thumb|350px|Pôster da Comic-Con Internacional. Fate of the Jedi é uma série de nove livros em capa dura, posicionada dois anos após os eventos da série Legacy of the Force.Star Wars: Message Boards: Books, Comics, & Television VIPs, post by Sue Rostoni Ela é escrita por Aaron Allston, Cristie Golden e Troy Denning em um estilo cíclico parecido com o da série Legacy of the Force. Originalmente, Karen Traviss seria a autora de três dos livros, mas foi substituída por Golden devido a sua agenda apertada. Uma série de eBooks também foi anunciada como uma ligação para a série. O título original da série seria Star Wars Odyssey, porque elementos da série eram baseados nas aventuras do héroi da mitologia grega Odysseus. O catálogo de primavera da Random House disse o seguinte sobre a série Fate of the Jedi: '' "Fate of the Jedi lança um enorme arco de história, com papéis heróicos para a os personagens mais queridos da galáxia—Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, e seus filhos sobreviventes, Ben Skywalker e Jaina Solo. Enquanto Luke e Ben partem em uma viagem de uma vida—de descoberta e dificuldades, de obstáculos e vitórias—os demais permanecem em território mais familiar, lidando com as consequências de uma guerra civil que abalou a galáxia em Legacy of the Force." '' O FUTURO AGUARDA... ' 'Já se passaram dois anos desde a morte de Darth Caedus. A Chefe de Estado Natasi Daala lançou a Aliança Galáctica em um tempo de calma sem precedentes, e agora toda a galáxia está preparada para abraçar livremente a mesma paz duradoura que Jacen Solo uma vez tentou impor como um Lorde Sith.' ' Nesta nova era, Luke Skywalker se vê lutando para controlar a própria ordem que ele fundou. Depois da queda de Jacen para o lado sombrio, grande parte da galáxia vê os Cavaleiros Jedi como soldados rebeldes muito perigosos e instáveis para permanecerem livres. É uma opinião partilhada pela Chefe Daala, que jurou trazer a ordem sob o controle do governo ou dissolvê-la por completo. Mas a maior ameaça para os Jedi permanece invisível, uma ameaça sem rosto ainda mais letal e traiçoeira do que os Sith que têm atormentado os Jedi durante milênios. Despertada por Jacen Solo durante a sua odisséia de cinco anos, esse perigo oculto está se expndindo a partir do canto mais escuro da galáxia, afetando os Cavaleiros Jedi de maneiras que nem Luke compreende, mas ele deve destruí-la rapidamente se ele quiser ter alguma esperança de redimir a Nova Ordem Jedi. Livros *''Outcast'' por Aaron Allston—24 de Março, 2009 *''Omen'' por Christie Golden—23 de Junho, 2009 *''Abyss'' por Troy Denning—18 de Agosto,Star Wars: Message Boards: Books, Comics, & Television VIPs, post by Sue Rostoni 2009 *''Backlash'' por Aaron Allston—9 de Março, 2010Sue Rostoni on the Star Wars Message Boards *''Allies'' por Christie Golden—25 de Maio,[http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ISBN=0345509145 Amazon.com listing for Allies]2010 *''Vortex'' por Troy Denning—30 de Novembro,[http://www.randomhouse.com/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780345509208 RandomHouse.com listing for Vortex] 2010 *''Conviction'' por Aaron Allston—17 de Maio, 2011 *''Ascension'' por Christie Golden—16 de Agosto, 2011 *''Apocalypse'' por Troy Denning—22 de Novembro, 2011 Histórias curtas *''Imprint'' por Christie Golden Galeria de capas Livros File:Outcast cover.jpg|''Outcast'' File:Omen front bg.jpg|''Omen'' File:Abyss bg.jpg|''Abyss'' File:Backlash Front.jpg|''Backlash'' File:Allies Front.jpg|''Allies'' File:Vortex cover.jpg|''Vortex'' File:Conviction.jpg|''Conviction'' 250px-Apocalypse cover.jpg|Apocalypse 250px-AscensionCover.jpg|Ascension Histórias curtas File:FOTJ Imprint Cover.jpg|''Imprint'' Notas e Referências Links Externos * * *Blog de Christie Golden *Fate of the Jedi na Random House Veja Também A série Lost Tribe of the Sith por John Jackson Miller. Categoria:Romances de Fate of the Jedi